


Haiku #10

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Kids, Walking, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5 baby steps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #10

Incremental skills  
Walking, running, then jumping!  
She takes... baby steps.


End file.
